


Aftercare

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Fill for this prompt:"So I really wanna read something where Roman and Seth are a couple but want to bring Dean into their relationship to experiment a D/S thing ever since they find out that Dean is a sub. They play out a scene (preferably where Dean is also DP'ed by them) and then give Dean aftercare, which is a first for Dean. Apparently he never had a good dom and is overwhelmed with the way Ro and Seth treats him. Lot of H/C with the possibility of them making Dean a permanent part of their relationship. If anyone wanna do it only with Roman or Seth, I would be fine with that."





	Aftercare

Roman and Seth had a complicated relationship, bridled with a tragic and confusing past based on Seth’s betrayal, but hopeful and loving towards a brighter future. 

Despite this complication and the gentle balance they had moving forward and back into being a couple, their sex life still was and would probably always be even more so complicated. They were both alphas, unrelenting in their aggression and dominate nature.

Seth was well past his twink days and Roman had never been one for submission, always much better at taking care of business and laying it on thick. 

So, frottage or 69ing or blowjobs was their go-to. Something where either man didn’t really have to relent too much of their power. When they both had gotten a particular itch in the past, one to dominate and dismantle, they’re pick a sweet, submissive boy like Tyler Breeze to toss around and tear apart, just to put back together with their strong, teasing hands.

Given all that’s happened, they haven’t added a third since they’ve gotten back together. Just didn’t seem worth the risk or energy to just pick a third for the sake of it, even if it meant giving up on some of their favorite sexual activities.

-

“So, you guys fuckin’ again?” Dean had asked randomly before he shoveled a Twizzler into his mouth, tearing a piece of the candy off and chewing loudly. 

Roman choked on the coke he was sipping while sat on the floor of the hotel room, sharing a gaze with Seth who lounged on the bed opposite of Dean, powdered doughnut halfway shoved into his mouth.

Not sure if cheat night was a good time to bring this sort of thing up, but then again Dean wasn’t known for timeliness nor appropriateness. He did and said what he wanted when he wanted to.

“Uh, y-yeah, uce…” Roman finally managed, feeling suddenly and impossibly like an asshole because Dean always has been and would always be his best friend, but he just…couldn’t find it in himself to tell him. Not when Dean had gotten back on RAW, not even when they first became a unit. God, he was an asshole at times.

“Oh, cool.” He shrugged plainly as the tension suddenly seemed to leave the room as quickly as it had arrived. He snapped another bite of the Twizzler before he glanced over at Seth. “Pass up a doughnut, scumbag.” Dean flashed his dimples, voice nothing but a tease.

-

They had been even more successful as a trio after the cat was out of the bag, neither Roman nor Seth feeling like they had to be reserved around one another and Dean treated them the same, even teased them a little in his own Dean way.

It was awesome. Until one rough night, Dean having to go out solo against Samoa Joe and passing out to that goddamn Coquina Clutch and the only of the trio to lose his match. Not a good follow up to having been pinned the prior week for their tag title rematch.

He wasn’t taking it well. Slamming-fists-into-lockers not taking it well. “Uce, you’ll get him next week.” Roman tried from where he sat, half out of ring gear as Dean paced around him in a furious rage.

“Fuck that, shoulda had him this week!” Dean punched the locker again, causing Seth who stood by the door to jump a little, sharing a sympathetic gaze with Roman.

“Dean, it’s okay…” The youngest started, but Dean huffed at that, shoving off his ring gear, almost ripping it as he shrugged on jeans and a tank top, a slouchy leather jacket finishing his quick dressing. 

“Fuck it is…” He huffed out of the locker room. “…’m goin’ out, don’t wait ‘round for me.”

“Dean…” Seth started.

“What?” He almost spat, rage in his soft blue eyes.

“Call us if you need anything, Uce.” Roman piped up, dark eyes soft.

That seemed to take some of the fire out of Dean’s belly, looking down for a moment as he pressed his tongue through the lower half of his mouth, fist rattling on the door frame. “A’ight…” And then he was gone.

-

Roman and Seth had gotten used to Dean storming off over the years. He needed to blow off energy and they never asked. They knew it wasn’t hard drugs and they knew it wasn’t illegal. They didn’t probe or prod him for anymore details than that. They stopped theorizing what he did long ago, used to him showing up the next morning or show with his head slightly more clear, but a little bit more quiet than would be characterized as Dean.

They had settled in for the night hours ago, sharing a bed with Seth snoring away on his stomach, Roman silently passed out on his back. In all their years together, Dean never came back the evening of. He just didn’t.

Until that night.

Legs were like rubber as he struggled to insert the keycard into the hotel room, falling into the room and shivering all over.

The commotion and sound was enough to wake Roman, who shoved Seth awake once he realized it was Dean, on the floor of the hotel room, shivering with eyes glassed over.

“Dean?” Roman’s voice laced with concern, stumbling out of his cocoon of sheets, nearly tripping as he got to his side, helping him to sit up.

“W-Wha?” Seth rubbed the sleep from his eyes, panic rising as he took in the scene of Roman clutching Dean the way he was, dark memories and guilt needing to be pushed aside as he rushes to get a glass of water. 

Roman urged Dean to swallow it down, which he does with some trouble, coughing a bit before he’s patted down. “Dean, what happened? You didn’t…didn’t take anything, did you?”

He lulled his head, but manages to get it to shake in a way that indicated ‘no’, grunting. 

“Are…are you okay?”

“T-Too rough…” Dean’s voice was a rasp, scratchy and more broken than either man had ever heard prior. “…can’t…” 

Roman patted him gently, Seth running a soothing hand through his hair gently and Dean nuzzled into it effortlessly, almost smiling softly despite the pain and panic in his eyes near moments ago.

“…th…thank you…” He whimpered, a few tears sliding down his cheeks before he was out like a light, seemingly passed out from exhausted.

There was the outline of something red around his throat that caught Roman’s eye as he tucked him into bed.

-

Seth and Roman were both more than a little thankful there was no show they had to hightail it to the next morning, instead sitting over a hotel table of instant coffee and day-old doughnuts, nervously glancing over at a still sleeping Dean.

“What should we do when he wakes up?” Seth muttered nervously, puppy eyes wide and concerned. 

“Ask him who did whatever happened to him, find them, and kick their ass.” Roman’s fist tight on a glass of the bitter, poor quality coffee. 

“I don’t know if-”

Before Seth could finish his thought, Dean had rustled away, eyes still shiny and soft from sleep and something else, something familiar to Roman and Seth but not a look they had ever seen from Dean. 

He stood up from bed, popping his back before shuffling over to grab a cup of coffee and a glazed doughnut. He slouched back onto the end of the bed, munching and drinking away.

“What was that last night, Dean?” Seth tried to ask gently, but it came out more accusatory than he had wished.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“The hell we’re not gonna worry about it, Uce.” Roman shook his head in disbelief, turning to face Dean with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Listen, I said dun’t worry about it, so…”

Both men stared Dean down before he took another swig off his coffee, washing down the remains of the doughnut. 

“S-Sometimes I need stuff, okay? Shit y’all wouldn’t understand and…n-normally ‘m okay after, b-but he was…rough…rougher than I thought a-and I couldn’t…b-but myself back together.”

“Stuff, huh?” Roman shared a look with Seth, a knowing one that indicated they both knew exactly what Dean meant, both knew just what kind of ‘stuff’ Dean needed and a subtle nod from Seth was enough to confirm that the desire to give Dean this ‘stuff’ was mutual. 

“Said not tuh worry about it…”

“You shouldn’t have to go somewhere else for that, Uce.” Roman said softly, reaching a hand over and placing it on Dean’s knee, giving it a reaffirming squeeze.

Dean’s eyebrows knit together, confusion clear in his hazy expression. “Wha…”

“Roman and I are both doms, babe…” Seth added the last word a bit nervously, not sure how Dean would response to it.

Blue eye blinked rapidly before Dean stood up beginning to pace as he did often times when he needed to think things through, needed to process some new information that left him puzzled or angry. 

“But…y-you guys are a thing.”

“Yeah.” 

“And yer offerin’ me somethin’…I just…I dunno.” Dean actually started to look a bit panicked and Roman simply smiled, standing up and placing gentle, supportive hands on his shoulders.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna, Uce.” Roman started, before Seth joined the other two, laying an anchoring hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pleased by the shaky sigh he let out. 

“But you deserve better than some throwaway dom that can’t even provide you with basic aftercare.” Seth whispered softly, hand gently sliding down. “Just…give it some thought?”

-

That’s how they ended up here, in the basement of Seth’s house in Iowa…a ‘playroom’ of sorts, complete with a toybox, king size bed, rope, and other contraptions for just the kind of ‘stuff’ Dean needed. 

It had been a while since Roman or even Seth had been down here. They didn’t dare teeter the edge, what with them both being so firmly dominate.

Dean whistled as he looked around, staring appreciatively at a cat o’ nine tails hung decoratively among the walls. “So all three of us are a buncha freaks, huh?” He chuckled, before Roman slid up behind him, running a hand down his spine.

“Ready?” Roman whispered in the shell of his ear. “Just like we discussed, same safewords, same scene…”

“Y-Yeah, big man…’m ready.” Dean couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious. After all, these were two guys he cared about, two guys in a relationship with each other…it was unlike anything he had ever done and the scene promised was one out of his deepest fantasies, meant to be kept locked away and never realized.

Until now.

Roman slid off Dean’s shirt easily, almost too easily, peppering his shoulders with kisses as he did so. Seth seemed to manifest out of thin air, the promised blindfold in hand. There was a strange thrill, one mixed with trust and anxiety and shame that bloomed in Dean’s chest.

Even negotiating in advance, something he had never had before, didn’t dissipate the anticipation or excitement. It made it even more thrilling, constantly guessing what part of their scene would happen next, how it would truly feel…

Soon, the world was dark to him and he was being lead by a coy, deep voice of his Uce and the nasally cackle of their architect. “Kneel, here, there’s a bench.”

He did as commanded, his pants being yanked down his slight hips, appreciative hums filling the room as his cheeks turned pink, breathing becoming labored. “Color?”

“G-green…” 

Gentle fingertips circled his cheeks, soft before an open palm smacked him, causing him to arch upright with a gasp. His arched spine coiling inward when he feels those clamps being placed on his nipples, biting the sensitive nubs to painful points.

“Color?”

“Fuckin’ green…more, please!” Dean choked out, biting into his bottom lip once the hand was replaced with a switch.

His spine arched, hypnotizing to both doms as his voice broke, shattered and crying out. They took turns pinching the nipple clamps and using the switch until Dean was a reddened mess all over, damp tears soaking through the blindfold in delicious pain.

“Color?”

“G-Green…uhn…” Dean groaned as Seth shot a hot gaze over him at Roman, running teasing circles over the rising welts of his ass.

“I think you’re ready, yeah?” Roman kissed Dean’s temple, sliding the blindfold off. Those blue eyes were dark and clouded over, deep in sub space as they helped him over to the bed, the cool satin on his burning ass causing him to hiss out. “Roll over, all fours, mmhm…”

Seth whistled appreciatively at the sight, quickly shedding his own clothing with Roman following not long after. Their friend really was a sight to behold, drooling onto the sheets, eyes lost in euphoria, thighs spread wide and ass stinging, nipples to the finest of points.

Breathlessly beautiful.

Roman started on stretching him as Seth pet through his hair, Dean’s hot tongue giving light kitten licks over the youngest’s hard length. He gasped and hissed as Roman went from one to three fingers, lubed and open, hole clenching greedily at each intrusion.

“Think he’s ready for you, Seth…” Roman purred at the shiver Dean gave, kissing down his spine as Seth slide up the bed, ushering Dean on top of him. He slipped home with ease, Dean gasped and shivered, being bucked up into so effortlessly. 

Seth whispered filthy nothings about how tight he was, about how fucking good he felt inside, and that he and Roman were going to wreck him. Dean believed each word, howling out as Roman managed to slip in two fingers around Seth’s sliding length, joining in the whispers.

“So fuckin’ tight, Uce…” Roman licked the shell of his ear, scissoring hungrily as Dean clenched and shivered, beginning to plead.

“Puh…p-please…b-break me…”

He screamed when Roman slide inside, thick length stretching him impossibly wide, hole and body spasming as he fell heavily onto Seth, who grabbed his jaw roughly, tongue slipping down his throat.

It was tight, impossibly tight and Dean’s hole burned and stretched in the most blissful of ways, mind a haze of pleasure and pain as he was called their fuckhole. Roman tugged at his hair, rough and demanding for his own share of filthy kisses. Never empty, he was always stuffed by Roman or Seth or both, begging for permission, for completion, for more.

He passed out when he came.

-

After was the time when he left, after was when he stumbled into the street of the guy’s apartment or through motel hallways, limping and struggling to piece himself together.

But when he came to, he was surrounded by warmth and wetness. 

He was in Seth’s massive bathtub, being rubbed down by an equally damp Roman, hands gently wiping down his chest and stomach. “Hey, uce…you coming back to us?” 

Seth stepped into the water himself, joining them and beginning to wash down Dean’s face. Dean shifted a little at that, staring around, eyes bleary and confused…their hands so gentle, cooing and humming over him.

“He needs some time, Ro…” Seth hummed, giving one of Dean’s knuckles a soft kiss, a shiver creeping up Dean’s spine as they made eye contact.

“I s-shu…” He struggled, voice a rasp from screaming to the heavens his pleasure and pain. Roman offered him a bottle of water, which he swigged before his head lulled back, letting out a soft sigh as he tried to gather his words. “Shouldn’t…shouldn’t be here, I…”

“Shh, of course you should…we gotta take care of you, right? Only right…need to get you out of subspace, let you feel human again, man.” Seth said softly.

Aftercare, a luxury Dean had never truly known. He didn’t mean to cry, it just happened and Roman held him close from behind, Seth peppering his cheeks and neck with loving, understanding kisses.

“I-I can’t, I have…hafta leave…” He shook, words slurred.

“No, Dean, please…” Seth started, before Roman shifted forward, stopping Dean from getting out of the tub on uneasy legs.

“You don’t ever have to leave, Uce, if you don’t want to…” Roman’s voice soft, understanding and hopeful. “…we want you…as part of this…part of us, forever…”

Dean was startled, taken aback and feeling so undeserving, disbelief flashed in his eyes but soon softened over. They way they took him apart, piece by piece and gently glued him back together with gentle hands. He leaned back down, laying heavily on Roman with a soft sigh. “Yeah…sure, I can get used to this…”


End file.
